


Floor Fevers

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: My OC Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Damian is stubborn and refuses to admit he has a fever. Roxanne doesn't take his bullshit.





	

It took a long time for any of the five roommates to realize the sixth one was unusually absent. Damian, the newest member of the small patchwork family, hadn’t shown his face all day. The biochemistry major often kept to his room and studied vigorously. Still, he was usually present for dinner, or at least showed his face to get his plate and retreat back into his room. But not this night. With the first round of exams approaching quickly, no one questioned his solitude.

It took until the next morning for Mizuki, the smallest resident, to notice.

“Did Damian shower last night?” she asked, peering into the fridge for some much-needed breakfast. The other early-riser, Roxanne, shook her head.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“He usually showers before me in the mornings, but he didn’t. The mirror wasn’t fogged like it normally is.”

Roe shrugged as she put the last book in her backpack. She didn’t keep track of Damian’s personal schedule, nor did she want to. The girls brushed it off and continued their morning routine without a second thought.

When the roommates convened at dinner time once more, the absence became concerning. Mizuki and her culinary prowess had made an exceptionally homey meal to help with the exams, at least emotionally. Damian still didn’t show his face.

“I’m going to make sure he hasn’t died.” Roe joked once the plates had been washed and dried. While the others retired to their studies, she knocked on his bedroom door.

“Damian, you in there?” It took a few moments, but she got a muffled response.

“Yeah.”

“Can I come in?”

“Mmm.”

Roxanne opened the door. The only light in the room was coming from a laptop screen, wracked with equations and study guides. Damian sat before it, writing and rewriting with decreasing legibility. Roe flicked on the lights.

“Zuki made pot roast for dinner. If you don’t hurry, Luka might eat all the leftovers.”

Damian didn’t glance up from the screen, “I’m alright. Thanks, though.”

Roxanne tilted her head a bit and leaned against the doorway. She didn’t like the dark circles under his eyes, “You didn’t eat dinner yesterday either.”

“I’m on a weird schedule with the exams.”

“Uh-huh. Well, they might not be there when you want them. I’d at least put your name on them.”

She didn’t get much of a response. Instead, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses and nodded slightly, “Could you turn off the light when you leave? And close the door, you guys are loud.”

Roe frowned. They hadn’t been any louder than usual. But she complied and said goodnight.

Once his door was closed, Damian let out a breath. He was worried that his roommates would eventually notice his odd behaviors. _Not that I’m behaving oddly_ , he thought as he returned to his equations, I _t’s just the exams. I’m just stressed. Nothing to worry about. I have to be alright to take the exam._ He tried to ignore the fuzziness of the text on the screen.

* * *

Long after the others had gone to bed, Damian was still awake. He made little progress in his study guide and was hell-bent on finishing it that night. But the equations had begun to swirl, and a piercing headache struck him right behind the eyes. Even though he wrapped himself in his comforter, he still trembled.

 _I just need a break is all_ , he thought, _The light from the screen is causing the headache. Yeah, that’s it. I’m not sick. I’ve just been staring at the screen for too long._ He closed the laptop and waited for

He closed the laptop and waited for the headache to go away. It didn’t. A chill seized his spine, and he tugged the comforter closer.

_I’ll just take some Advil. I’ll be fine. I’ll finish the study guide and still get enough sleep for the test._

After a few deep breaths, he found the motivation to move. All the medicine was stored in the bathroom, and he would have to make the trek. Though his energy was dwindling, the promise of pain relief was worth the exertion. He swung both legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

A wave of lightheadedness washed over him. He quickly returned to his bed in fear of losing his balance. _Just got up too fast...._

The second attempt left him on the ground just outside his door.

* * *

_Bzzt bzzt. Bzzt bzzt._

Roxanne didn’t bother looking at the caller ID on her phone. She knew that at this hour, this would either be incredibly important or incredibly stupid. She placed her bets on stupid.

“Hello?”

“Roe, it’s Damian....”

She sighed. Definitely stupid. “Why did you call me at 2 am? I’m three doors away.”

“I...don’t think I can get up...”

Alright, maybe not so stupid. Roe sat up in bed and turned on her lamp. “What do you mean?” she asked, but didn’t wait for a response. She hurried outside her room to find Damian huddled in his comforter on the ground, glasses askew and cell phone pressed up against his cheek. She didn’t bother to hang up before kneeling down by his side.

“What happened?” Her voice had an unfamiliar air of panic. The boy shivered.

“I don’t know...I just fell down, and I get too dizzy to stand up...”

Roxanne pressed her fingers against her forehead. It was alarmingly warm, with his hair matted from sweat. Though she couldn’t see it in the dark, his face was completely flushed.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?!” she hissed. It was out of concern of course, but it didn’t come across that way. Damian shrunk from her fingers and deeper into the blanket.

“‘M not sick. Just stressed from exams...” he mumbled. Roe was having none of it.

“Let’s get you sitting up at least,” she briefly took the comforter off to make the move easier, “You are absolutely sick. It is 2 am and you are on the ground. Don’t play this game with me.”

He didn’t. With all the strength he could muster and some support from his redheaded rescuer, Damian propped himself against the wall in what might be considered a sitting position. Roxanne faded in and out of his vision, face shifting from irritated to concerned.

“I’m going to get you some Advil and water, okay?” He couldn’t tell which of the three Roxannes in his vision was talking to him, so he closed his eyes and nodded. The shivers had gotten worse, wracking his body every few seconds or so. At least the rooms stopped spinning when he closed his eyes.

Roxanne returned with two small pills, a tall glass of cool water, a thermometer, and a water-soaked washcloth.

“I don’t care what time your class is tomorrow, you’re not going.” she said as she delicately pressed the thermometer in his ear.

“But exams-”

“ _You’re not going to class._ ”

He didn’t have the strength to protest. The device in his ear beeped, and Roe checked the reading. 104.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Her heart sank.

“Alright. Go ahead and the Advil,” she pressed the glass and pills into his hands, “We’ll get you to bed.”

Damian choked them down. The cool water felt incredible on his tongue, though his skin was still textured with goosebumps. He barely noticed Roxanne pulling the comforter over his shoulders again.

She took the glass back. “Do you think you can stand?”

“‘M not sure....”

Though Roe was shorter than Damian, they weighed about the same, and she was able to carry most of his weight. She slung his arm over her shoulder and slipped her hand around his waist. It was then that she truly felt the intensity of his fever.

“Come on. I’ve got you.”

The two shuffled slowly and steadily into the bedroom. The dizziness quickly caught up with the feverish boy, and he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

With heavy eyelids, Damian opened his eyes to see the light of day seeping through his blinds. He was tucked neatly in bed, comforter evenly distributed and now-dry washcloth strewn on the floor. Out of habit, he blindly reached for his glasses on the bedside table to find they were accompanied by a bottle of Advil, a large water bottle, and a notepad with a message scribbled on it. The words still swirled a bit, but he could still read them.

_Damian,_

_Take two pills when you wake up and STAY IN BED. I emailed your professors - you can retake your exams when you’re better. I’ll be the first one done with classes at noon, but call me if you need anything._

_~Roe_

Despite the headache starting to creep back, Damian found himself smiling. For the first time since moving into the dorm, he truly felt like he had become part of the family.


End file.
